The Cullens and Jacob's Awkward Interview
by SHINeeGirl05
Summary: The Cullen's along with Jacob are being interviewed but when Emmett opens his too big of a mouth, secrets start to spill. Surprising things are learned when Emmett blurts who knows what. But you can know what if you read.


**This is my second fanfiction story. My first one is Alice Cullen's Transformation. Be sure to check it out and I hope you enjoy**

The Cullen's and Jacob's interview

A blond girl stands up and walks to the microphone after her name is called.

"My question is for Carlisle. Did you ever think about going to vet school now that you have a dog as a future son in law?" The girl was wearing a 'Team Edward' shirt. Figures.

Jacob growls and starts to get up but Bella puts a hand on him and he sits back down.

"Thank you for your wild concern but no, and just for the record he's a wolf."

"Were." Jacob grumbles.

"Wear what?"Alice says excitedly.

"WEREWOLF!"

"Oh." Alice looks upset.

Emmett hears the question asked by the blond and carlisle's answer.

"Oh don't lie McDaddy! Edward knows everything! No matter how gay he is!"

"Edward is NOT gay…..Are you?" asks Bella

Carlisle says, "If Edward knows that doesn't explain how YOU know. Everyone knows Edward only writes everything in his diary and-"

Edward blows, "EMMETT!YOU DIDN'T!"

Emmett defends, "I swear I didn't read the latest entry!"

Bella interrupts the threat that was coming, "EDWARD CULLEN! HAVE YOU BEEN CHEATING ON ME ALL THIS TIME? WITH A MAN! WHO HAVE YOU BEEN WITH? TELL ME!OR ELSE ALICE WILL!"

Edward and Jacob share a knowing glance.

"YOUR UNBELIVEABLE! BOTH OF YOU!"

Bella fumes and runs out of room.

Carlisle clears his throat and in a very serious tone asks,

"Do you have something to say, Edward?"

Edward looks nervous and so does Jacob. Then an idea comes to Edward.

"McDaddy's been knocking it up with nurses behind Esme's beautiful back! I'm sorry! It's just that Esme has been so nice to us so she deserves to know!"

"McEddie!" Carlisle complains.

Esme is wide eyed and runs out of room like Bella.

While the bickering continues, another girl asks a question.

"My question is for Jasper."

She gives him an admiring look and Alice growls.

"Have you been up with Maris, if you know what I mean?"

Jasper's eyes widen and he looks at his knees, clearly embarrassed.

Alice speaks up

"Jasper you didn't….."

Jasper swallows loudly.

"JASPER WHITLOCK HALE YOU-"

While the ranting goes on Alice ends her little speech with,

"I LOATHE YOU JASPER BITCHLOCK HALE!"

Jasper stands up defending,

"LIKE I CARE MARY ALICE- wait I shouldn't say it…"

"WHAT! YOU SHOULDN'T SAY WHAT!"

Alice yells something unintelligible and storms out of room.

Jasper lets out a frustrated growl and stalks out of room.

Emmett starts bursting in fits of laughter.

Jasper runs back and sticks middle at him and runs out of stage again.

Emmett retorts, "Oh no he DIDN'T!" and makes to run after him but then a question for him is asked.

"My question is for Emmett."

Emmett sits back down immediately as the girl held a notepad in one hand and in the other she is twirling a lock or hair.

"Anything you want, baby."

She giggles and Rosalie runs away.

"Hey Rose come back!"

"I see you all have nicknames for each other so could you please tell me them all?"

"Sure, girl!"

"Okay. Edward?"

"Gay headed idiot and McEddie., and when you really wanna get something you want then just tell him you'll tell Bella to go jump off a cliff. Works every time." He said smugly.

Giggling the girl asks about Carlisle.

"Blood Drinker, and McDaddy. You can get anything you want from him." He added with a pleased smirk recalling the time he asked Carlisle if he could stand in naked in a bush and scare children for Halloween. Carlisle almost didn't let him do it but after he threatened to pants him in front of Esme he gave in.

"Alice?"

"Okay this could go on and on but I'll give you the basics. ShortieBurger, McCrazy, and PixieDora."

"Jasper?" she says now laughing.

"McInPain and if you want to annoy him just carry a bag of human blood or repeat Human Blood is ruby red and sooooooooo juicy each time he walks by and if he gives you an annoyed look tell him he can't strangle you no matter how much he tries."

"Esme?"

"Esme is really nice to us until she asks you to do something…..like stand up. You can call her MommyBurger."

"Rosalie?"

Emmett lets out a dramatic sigh.

"BeautyLingereBabe is all I can think of right now…"

"What about you?"

"Easy. BestBigBrotherEver."

"I better go check on everybody. Everybody's gonna rip each others heads off if I don't go and help Jasper." Said Carlisle.

"I should go too." said Edward.

Emmett slaps his butt and blows Edward and Carlisle a kiss.

"Toodles." Emmett said.

Crowd empties out and follows Jasper and Carlisle.

Emmett and Jacob stare at each other innocently. Jacob hadn't talked most of the time probably cuz of the 'stench'.

Emmett consciously scoots over to Jacob and he doesn't flinch.

Emmett says, "So….Your gay huh? You…..like men?"

And then….NEVERMIND!

Emmett: "Pretty?" he said pointing to…*gag*

(EW EMMETT WHAT ARE YOU DOING HE'S A FRICKIN WEARWOLF!)

Cullen family is sitting down reading the story.

Emmett is laughing now. He was chuckling throughout the whole story.

Carlisle smiles and leaves room to go to work.

"That was pleasant." He said.

Everybody comments and gets ready to go back to what they were doing.

Bella though looked shaken.

She chuckles nervously.

"Exept Edward and Jacob and Emmett were never gay…Right guys?...GUYS!"

All three men at the same time point to a fly and say in nervous tones,

"Pretty?"

**Okay that's the end! I thought it was good enough but what I really wanna know is what the people reading this story think. So if you are nice and friendly and are a Twilight fan…You WILL comment. …. **


End file.
